


Misja Świętego Mikołaja

by 1250



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Blues, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250
Summary: Ho, ho, ho! Wesołych Świąt!
Relationships: Filia Ul Copt/Xellos, Gourry Gabriev/Lina Inverse, Zelgadis Greywords/Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun





	Misja Świętego Mikołaja

Zbliżał się nieuchronnie dzień, kiedy wszyscy byli razem, szczęśliwi, kochali i wybaczali sobie nawzajem, dzień niezwykły, jeden jedyny w roku - 24 grudnia. Ach, jak on tego nienawidził! Bo tylko on, Mazoku był wtedy   
nieszczęśliwy i samotny. Nie, żeby mu ta samotność przeszkadzała, przecież zawsze tak było. Ale tego jedynego dnia on był sam w swojej samotności. Każdy szczęśliwy, promieniujący radością, żadnych negatywnych uczuć. Święta  
były dla niego niezwykłą katorgą. I jeszcze na dodatek Beastmaster-sama nie zleciła mu żadnej misji. Po prostu pięknie! I co on będzie robił? Sam na wyspie, bo jego Pani gdzieś wyparowała.   
Trzymał w ręku książkę pod tytułem: "Ludzkie święta i zwyczaje". Usłyszał ciche pomrukiwanie. No tak, wilczyca zaczyna rodzić... I on oczywiście będzie musiał przy tym asystować, bo jak wiadomo, wszystkie wilki na wyspie  
to pupilki Zellas Mettalium. Wzdechnął ciężko. Ciężkie jest czasem życie Mazoku.

Filia właśnie przystrajała choinkę. Niedawno Jiras-san i Gravos-san wynieśli się, aby, jak to oni powiedzieli: "jej więcej nie przeszkadzać". Udali się do jakiegoś żółtego liska i jego matki. Jak on miał na imię? Pallu?  
Oderwała się na chwilę od tej czynności i spojrzała uważnie na choinkę. Wyglądała naprawdę pięknie. Tylko po co ona właściwie ją wystraja? I tak będzie w te święta sama. Spojrzała na kopertę leżącą na półce obok koszyka,  
w którym znajdowało się jajo Starożytnego Smoka. W kopercie było zaproszenie od Amelii. Jednak ona nie ma zamiaru ruszać się z domu. Wszystkie dotychczasowe święta spędzała w świątyni, teraz była zupełnie sama. Jej pierwsze  
święta poza świątynią, jej pierwsze samotne święta. Usiadła na krześle obok okna, za którym obficie pruszył śnieg. Schowała twarz w dłoniach. Dlaczego czuła się tak bardzo samotna?

\- Um, pycha! - Lina ku wielkiej uciesze właściciela gospody, była już najedzona [o ile to możliwe]. Pogłaskała się po wypchanym brzuchu.   
\- Niedługo święta, świetnie!  
\- Nie wiem o co chodzi z tym całym Bożym Narodzeniem, ale skoro ma być wielka wyżerka, to już nie mogę się doczekać. - powiedział Gourry odstawiając ostatni talerz.  
\- Gdyby nie to, że jestem w dobrym humorze, trzepłabym Cię. Chodź, zbieramy się. - Lina powiedziała niezwykle spokojnie, wstali od stołu i opuścili gospodę.  
\- A z kim będziemy te święta spędzać? - blondyn zadał inteligentne pytanie, jednak trochę się orientuje. Lina nawet nie obdarzyła go wzrokiem.  
\- Sami, oczywiście. A potrzeba Ci jeszcze kogoś do szczęścia?  
\- W sumie... nie, więcej jedzenia dla nas... - typowy punkt widzenia żarłoków. Rudowłosa zatrzymała się nagle. Szermierz spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem.  
\- Stało się coś?  
\- Ymm, wiesz... Muszę załatwić pewną sprawę... Słuchaj, spotkamy się za godzinę przed tą kawiarnią, dobrze? - wyczuł, że coś przed nim ukrywa.  
\- Ale...   
\- To na razie! - ulotniła się szybko. Zaczął się o nią martwić, co jej się mogło stać? Ale z szacunku dla niej nie śledził jej. Usiadł na murze, niedaleko kawiarni.   
Zwrócił oczy ku dziecku ciągnącego swego ojca za nogawkę spodni.  
\- Synku, proszę, przestań już. Trochę cierpliwości...  
\- Ale powiedz chociaż co to jest. Tatuś!  
Gourry zaczął zastanawiać się nad słowami malca. No tak, prezent! A co on da Linie? Wstał i ruszył przed siebie, musi coś znaleźć dla czarodziejki.   
Minęła godzina.  
Pierwsza przyszła Lina, Gourry trochę się spóźnił, gdyż nie wiedział jak do tej kawiarni dotrzeć z powrotem. Ale doszedł, gdyż głupi ma zawsze szczęście.  
Nie pytał jej, gdzie była. Wynajęli dwa pokoje w gospodzie, tam spędzą swoje święta. Lina była niezadowolona, nie znalazła odpowiedniego miecza dla Gourry'ego, choć przeszukała wszystkie sklepy. Gourry również nie znalazł   
niczego odpowiedniego dla rudej czarodziejki.

Czas mijał szybko. Nadszedł upragniony dzień 24 grudnia.  
Po niebie sunęły szybko duże sanie, które ciągnęły renifery, w tym jeden z charakterystycznym czerwonym nosem. W saniach z tyłu leżał worek (bez dna), z przodu siedział ubrany na czerwono tajemniczy jegomość. Na nosie miał okulary,  
był trochę otyły, miał długą białą brodę, na głowie miał długą czapkę z białym bimbonem. Ogólnie wyglądał sympatycznie. Leciał teraz niewysoko nad ziemią, spojrzał w dół. Na dole bawiła się (prawdopodobnie w chowanego) grupka chłopców,   
nagle zauważyli na niebie dziwne zjawisko i odciągnęli się od zabawy.  
\- Spójrzcie, jaki dziwny ptak. - wskazał jeden w górę.  
\- Nie, to chyba... smok!   
Czerwony kierowca sanek powoli załamywał się w duchu.  
\- O czym wy mówicie, matołki! Wy się nie znacie! - odezwał się najmłodszy z chłopców - Przecież to legendarny symbol świąt i zimy w ogóle...  
W czerwonego staruszka wróciła nadzieja, uśmiechnął się wzruszony, w kącie oka pojawiła się łza.  
\- ...To dziadek mróz!  
Mikołaj w tej chwili zaliczył ogromną glebę, przez co sanie zaczęły się lekko wahać, renifery spojrzały na niego zirytowane. Święty podniósł się smutny z dziwnej pozycji.  
\- Ech... Czy nikt już nie pamięta o starym, poczciwym Świętym Mikołaju? Ale teraz to się zmieni! Ja to zmienię! Zawiesiłem dawno temu swoją działalność, ale teraz wracam do pracy! Przypomnę wszystkim o tym, że Święty Mikołaj istnieje!  
Tylko... Tylko potrzebuję pomocnika... Hmm...

Filia usiadła przy stole pełnym jedzenia. Spojrzała w pusty talerz, nie miała ochoty jeść. Przy stole stały dwa krzesła. Jedno dla niej, drugie dla nieoczekiwanego gościa. Zwróciła smutne oczy ku pięknie przystrojonej choince.   
Co ona chciałaby dostać pod choinkę? Chciałaby... Jej marzeniem jest nie być nigdy więcej samotną. 

Xellos siedział i przeglądał książkę. Z nudów zainteresowało go nawet to, co ludzie robią w czasie świąt.  
\- Hmm... Prezenty... A gdyby tak wręczyć jednego z nowonarodzonych wilczków komuś jako prezent? - Zellas-sama na pewno by nic nie zauważyła. A co by było gdyby on sam dostał prezent?  
"Chcesz rozdawać prezenty?" usłyszał głos w swojej głowie. Nagle zniknął i upadł na przednie siedzenie... sanek! Spojrzał na gościa siedzącego obok.  
\- A ty kto? Jak zdołałeś mnie przeteleportować?  
\- Ho, ho, ho... Chłopcze, wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz. - Xellos tego nie skomentował. Nawet nie zauważył, że na głowie miał czapkę tego samego koloru co jego strój. Doskonale pasowała do jego ubrania kapłana. Czapka była podobna do  
mikołajowej, tyleże innego koloru, bimbony były dwa [jak u Jokera z kart] i koloru żółtego. Wyglądał po prostu cudownie.   
\- Więc dowiem się z kim mam "przyjemność"?  
\- Jestem Świętym Mikołajem. I mam dla ciebie zadanie.  
\- Dla mnie? Rozkazy wydaje mi tylko Beastmaster-sama. Nie będę się słuchał jakiegoś szurniętego... A tak poza tym, ty naprawdę istniejesz?  
\- No chyba widzisz, chłopcze. A twoim zadaniem będzie rozdawanie prezentów, będziesz mi pomagał. - uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy Mikołaja.  
\- Co?! Mazoku miałby rozdawać prezenty i tym samym, uszczęśliwiać ludzi?! - Xellos spojrzał w dół, lecieli wysoko nad ziemią.  
\- Oczywiście, święta są pełne cudów. A poza tym i tak nie masz nic lepszego do roboty. Prawda?  
To go wkurzyło, czyżby ten cały Mikołaj był lepiej poinformowany od niego? W sumie, to normalne, zważywszy na jego pracę. Po chwili czerwony wyciągnął z kieszeni rulon papieru. Zaczął czytać imiona i nazwiska.  
Xellos sam sobie się dziwił, że na to przystał.

Amelia siedziała przy długim stole otoczona przez wielu ludzi. Znajdowali się w dużej sali. W kącie stała ogromna choinka. Pod choinką wiele prezentów, jednak nie zwracała na to uwagi. Nikt z przyjaciół nie przyszedł, no trudno, ale  
najbardziej brakowało jej... jego...  
\- Księżniczko Amelio. - służący szturchnął ją lekko w ramię.  
\- Tak?  
\- Jakiś człowiek czeka na panią, mówi, że ma coś pani do przekazania. Czy mam go... - nie skończył, gdyż Amelia już go nie słuchała. Biegła najszybciej jak mogła. Zdyszana, w cieniutkiej sukience wybiegła przed pałac. Nikogo tu jednak  
nie było. Nadzieja wparowała w jej serce i tak samo szybko je opuściła. Nagle nadepnęła na coś. Zaszeleściło. Podniosła to z ziemi. Otworzyła kopertę, wyciągnęła list i zaczęła czytać...  
Jej serce zabiło szybciej. To był list od niego. Od pana Zelgadisa. Uśmiechnęła się.

Zel tymczasem siedział gdzieś w lesie, pod drzewem. Jadł mięso z dzika.  
\- Heh, moje 12 potraw... - zaśmiał się sarkastycznie. Spojrzał w niebo, miał wrażenie, że coś przed chwilą śmignęło. Pewnie spadająca gwiazda.  
On też dostał zaproszenie od Amelii, pewnie, że dostał. Ale nie zjawił się, nie wróci dopóki nie odzyska ludzkiej postaci. A co do odpowiedzi... Odpisał jej. Ale listu nie wysłał, wrzucił do rzeki. Dlaczego? Bał się?  
Sięgnął po kubłak i poszedł nad rzekę. Kiedy pochylał się by napełnić kubłak wodą, choć nie chciał, ujrzał swe odbicie. Zamurowało go. Był... Był człowiekiem!!!

Lina siedziała w swoim pokoju, za chwilę Gourry przyjdzie. I co ona mu da? No co? Nie ma nic! Usiadła na łóżku, poczuła coś metalowego. Podniosła się natychmiast. Podniosła zdziwiona kołdrę, a jej zdziwienie osiągnęło szczytu.  
Na łóżku leżał pięknie zdobiony magiczny miecz w prześlicznej pochwie. Jakim cudem? Skąd się tu wziął?  
Gourry siedział oparty o biurko zastanawiając się co mógłby jej dać. Nagle usłyszał pukanie w okno. Podszedł, otworzył, poczuł mroźne powietrze i zobaczył Xellosa w dziwnej czapce na głowie.  
\- Xellos, co ty tu...?  
\- Ciiiii! - położył palec na ustach - Masz, daj to Linie, to prezent od Ciebie. - podał mu flakonik z niebieskim płynem.  
\- Ale...  
\- Żadnych ale i pamiętaj, że mnie tu nie było, to wszystko to tajemnica! - fioletowowłosy wsiadł do jakichś sanek i odjechał, po jego boku ktoś jeszcze siedział. Gourry zamknął okno i podrapał się po głowie. Dobra, trzeba to wręczyć  
Linie. Poszedł do czarodziejki. Wbiegł.  
\- Hej, Lina! To dla Ciebie, proszę!  
Lina przyjęła flakonik i z uśmiechem na ustach wręczyła mu miecz.  
\- Ach, dzięki! - Gourry zaczął wypróbowywać swój nowy miecz. Lina nie zastanawiając się co to za specyfik, wypiła go natychmiast. Poczuła się dość dziwnie, spojrzała w lustro.  
\- Mój biust! Urósł! - szczęśliwa rzuciła się na Gourry'ego.

Rozdawanie prezentów trwało bardzo długo. Xellos był już zmęczony. Ale przy okazji miał wielki ubaw. Niektórzy reagowali naprawdę dziwnie.  
\- No, to zostały mi jeszcze dwie osoby do obdarowania... - odezwał się Mikołaj.  
\- Fajnie, bo mam już dość - wszedł mu w słowo.   
\- Ty i pewna śliczna pani...  
\- Co? - Xellos zdziwił się - Co masz zamiar mi dać?  
\- To o czym najbardziej marzysz. Nara synu! - wypchnął go z sanek, a sam zadowolony odleciał.  
Xellos przeżył niemiły kontakt z podłożem.  
\- Moje największe marzenie... upaść z całej siły... Ten Mikołaj to ma poczucie humoru...

Filia usłyszała jakiś hałas, przez okno zobaczyła, że coś spadło do jej ogrodu. Wyszła szybko przed dom. To był... Xellos! Siedział w kupie śniegu, pokręcił głową na wszystkie strony, aby pozbyć się białego pyłu z twarzy. Ze względu  
na jego czapkę wyglądało to dość śmiesznie. Spojrzał zdziwiony na Filię. Ta najpierw była niezwykle zdziwiona, potem zaczęła się śmiać, aż w końcu przestała uświadamiając sobie, jak Mazoku słodko wygląda w tej czapce. Zarumieniła się.  
Xellos też się zarumienił, nie lubił kiedy ktoś się z niego śmiał.  
\- Cześć, Filia-san. - mruknął.  
\- Wejdź, pewnie Ci zimno. - odchyliła szeroko drzwi do domu, jedną ręką próbowała zasłonić swój rumieniec. Xellos zdziwiony przyjął zaproszenie. Wsadził rękę do kieszeni spodni. Wyczuł coś metalowego. No tak, Mikołaj pomyślał   
o wszystkim. Ten gość go zadziwiał.  
Usiedli razem przed nakrytym stołem. Filia utkwiła wzrok w talerz, zaczęła nakładać jedzenie. Ku jego zdziwieniu, nie zadawała żadnych pytań. Nie były potrzebne, bała się, że nie chciałaby poznać prawdy.   
\- Filia-san, nie pytasz czemu tu jestem? - ale on musiał zacząć.  
\- Więc? - spytała cicho. Uśmiechnął się do niej.  
\- Bo tęskniłem za tobą...  
\- Z-za mną...? - zburaczała jeszcze bardziej, spojrzała na niego.  
\- A tak dokładniej to za twoim gniewem. Smakuje wybornie, a ja jestem głodny.   
Nie, nie wściekła się, nie uderzyła go maczugą, po prostu wybiegła z pokoju. Jej oczy były takie smutne. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Nie takiej reakcji chciał. Sięgnął do kieszeni, wstał od stołu i poszedł do sypialni Filii.  
Smok siedział wtulony w poduszkę i płakał. Tego wszystkiego było dla niej za wiele. Kiedy wszedł, przestała szlochać. Nie chciała żeby widział ją płaczącą. Nie chciała mu dać satysfakcji.  
\- Filia, ja... - zaczął nieśmiale - Ja tylko żartowałem. Tak naprawdę to przyszedłem dać Ci prezent od Świętego Mikołaja.  
Podniosła zdziwiona głowę i spojrzała na niego zapłakanymi oczami. Prezent? Czyżby on chciał dać jej prezent?!  
\- To dla Ciebie. - wyciągnął coś z kieszeni, otworzył dłoń. To był złoty pierścionek z różowym klejnotem w kształcie róży. Filia uśmiechnęła się.

Mikołaj spoglądał jeszcze na mały dom, po czym odleciał.  
\- Fajnie się z tobą pracowało, chłopcze.

Smoczyca wtuliła się w swojego Mazoku. Leżeli na łóżku i spoglądali w okno.  
\- Xellos, a... Co chciałeś dostać pod choinkę? O czym ty marzyłeś?  
\- Chciałem... Chciałem poczuć, jak to jest być kochanym... 

Zatrzymał się, jego buty ugrzęzły w zimnym śniegu. Zadarł głowę do góry. Otarł czoło, uśmiechnął się i powiedział zadowolony:  
\- Wykonałem pracę, wszyscy dostali prezenty. Każdy dostał to, czego chciał.

W pewnym zakątku wszechświata, gdzie nikt prócz wielkiej, potężnej Złotej Władczyni, nie może dotrzeć, siedziała sama i spoglądała na swoje dzieło. A tak dokładniej to na starszego pana z czerwoną czapką ze śmiesznym bimbonem.  
Na twarzy jej malowało się zawiedzenie, westchnęła ciężko. Jej złote włosy poruszyły się lekko.  
\- Te, Miki... A ja?

  
*** KONIEC ***

**Author's Note:**

> 22.12.2003


End file.
